


Breakfast

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou should have held his tongue.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-08 01:23pm to 01:24pm & 02:38pm to 02:41pm

"Ugh, I really don't want to imagine what their sex life is like." Niou moaned softly, trying not to let his head hit the table. 

"Then don't." Yagyuu, already suspecting where this was headed, answered with a hopefully final tone of voice.

"Renji is already numbers but a sensei? What the hell do they see in each other?" 

"I don't believe that should be your concern." A darker voice said, right behind them.

"Sorry, Renji." Niou answered meekly, reminding himself that they were at breakfast and therefore in public. Shit.

"Or" another voice cut in, "we could just tell him that it's all in the precision."

Tezuka had joined them, a hint of a smile on his face.

Niou swallowed.

"Good morning, sensei."

"Good morning, Niou. Yagyuu. Now, what was this about our sex life?"

"Nothing. Really. I'm sorry."

"Good."

And they were gone, leaving Niou to get in much needed air.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

"He certainly developed a sense of humor."

"Shut up, Yagyuu."


End file.
